


Lucky To Have

by Thranduils_Bossy_Elk



Category: Primeval
Genre: Gen, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thranduils_Bossy_Elk/pseuds/Thranduils_Bossy_Elk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot. Matt and Becker's joking around with the EMD guns becomes a quiet moment for the two of them. Very light Matt/Becker, mostly friendship fluff. I own nothing!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky To Have

**Author's Note:**

> Been on FF.net for a bit, but transferring my works over now :)

Matt poked his head around the doorway of the armory.

"Becker?" he called.

Matt sighed exasperatedly. The new shipment of EMD's wasn't going to unpack itself. Matt had also had too many experiences with Becker's OCD about the armory and was not looking forward to unpacking everything only for Becker to disapprove and make them do it all over again.

Matt strode forward, enjoying the dusky silence of the room. The aboveground base meant that the windows let in filtered rays of sunlight in most rooms. Matt still sometimes couldn't believe that this sunlight was for enjoying, not avoiding. He stopped in the middle of the room and, in a rare moment of contemplation, gazed distractedly at the way the late afternoon sunbeams hit the deep brown hardwood floors.

The sound of a door clanging pulled Matt out of his reverie. His face rearranged itself into his more naturally stoic expression.

Becker came into the room, his stride easy. Matt hid a small laugh. Clearly Becker was still in a good mood from the previous day's missions. They had all witnessed Connor boasting to Becker that he could stun more of the palm-sized flying beetles they had encountered with his new motion-activated laser than Becker could shoot with his EMD. Of course Becker won. Connor had begrudgingly promised to buy a round for everyone that night at a small pub they sometimes frequented. Becker's solemn acceptance of his prize had sent Abbey and Jess into peals of laughter. Even though Becker's serious professionalism hadn't slipped, the team could tell that he was secretly pleased by the attention.

Matt hid his smile quickly as Becker caught sight of him.

"Hey mate" Matt greeted him, "look, new shipment of guns. That ought to make you happy, Becker."

Becker's eyebrows arched and he looked quizzically at Matt.

"Didn't you get started unpacking?" he asked.

Matt laughed, "No way! I know you far too well. Remember the 'Where shall we store the new combat uniforms?' debacle last year?"  
Becker grimaced. "I do remember, and I'm not ashamed of wanting everything to be in top-notch order around here" he countered, drawing himself up proudly.

This was too much for Matt. He burst out laughing and covered his mouth with a hand but Becker could see the twinkle in his eye. Becker closed his eyes and with his nose in the air, marched over to the stacks of boxes waiting to be unpacked.

"I clearly overestimated your professionalism, Matt Anderson" he sniffed. However Becker forgot his indignation when he opened one of the boxes and stared in disbelief at the guns inside.

"What the hell, Matt?" he asked, holding up an EMD smaller than a regular handgun. Becker's hand was almost too big for the tiny weapon.

Matt sighed. "Becker, we need to be more inconspicuous in the field. These EMD's are the perfect size for our field operatives to carry. Besides, do you really want Connor and the whole lot carrying the guns that you like?

Becker thought for a second then grunted his consent.

"Look here" Matt said, striding over to the boxes. "They still pack a hefty punch, you don't need to worry."

Becker seemed doubtful. He walked over to the windows and examined the gun more closely in the bright light. He turned the tiny gun over in his hands and snorted. "Matt, I doubt even I would go to sleep if shot with one of these, let alone a velociraptor" he said.

"Alright then, we'll see" said Matt, and without blinking, pulled the trigger and shot Becker in the chest.

"Oof!" said Becker, articulately, as he slammed backwards into the wall of the armory and slid down to sit on the floor. He rolled his eyes angrily at Matt but the rest of him remained unmoving.

"See? I told you they were good enough" laughed Matt. Becker continued to roll his eyes, looking so fierce even while stunned that Matt couldn't help but turn his head to hide his wide smile.

"Alright, Becker, let's get you up" he conceded finally, putting the EMD down and crossing the room to where Becker sat, glaring balefully at Matt. Grasping Becker under the arms, Matt lifted him up and made his way over to the bench a few feet away.

"Mmmph" said Becker.

"Yeah, mate, I hear you."

Matt deposited Becker on the bench and sat the soldier up straight.

"There y'are," said Matt, sitting next to him.

The late afternoon light streamed into the room, making gold reflections in Becker's dark hair.

Matt's face grew quiet. "You're so lucky" he said softly, looking into the distance. "Where I come from there wasn't a person alive who could see what we're seeing right now. Just the way the light looks on the floor, in someone's hair, how you can see the dust swirling in the beams."

Matt sighed, his chest rising and falling slowly as he breathed in the silence of the room. A thought struck him and he smiled.

"I even like the clothes here. Everything's scratchy where I come from." Matt glanced at Becker. "Of course you have a love affair with that black uniform and I've never seen you wear anything else, so I'm not sure you're really appreciating this," he said, smiling faintly.

"Even the little things," Matt continued, his voice becoming quieter as the shadows of outside trees swayed across the walls. "Like the walk home from the pub last night. We didn't even have a proper night back in my time." His brow furrowed slightly. "Or should I say, we won't have a proper night when my time comes."

Matt's face still had that faraway look on it when he heard a low, soft voice rumble next to him.

"Tell me more things we're lucky to have."

Matt looked over in surprise. Becker hadn't shifted, though the stunning effect of the EMD was clearly wearing off.

Matt smiled, the lines in his face softening for a moment. He looked back to the room and continued to talk about everything and anything he loved in this time, while Becker listened quietly.


End file.
